


Home

by CirrusGrey



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, and I'm still one of only two tagged granegan writers on the site..., jeeze I haven't written for this fandom in a while, just a quick look at what their neighbors think of them, there's no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: There is a house, hidden somewhere deep in Irish suburbia.(Or: what it's like having Monster Hunters living in your neighborhood.)
Relationships: Donegan Bane/Gracious O'Callahan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Home

There is a house, hidden somewhere deep in Irish suburbia.

(There’s one in England too, but the neighbors don’t know that.)

It is quite a big house: it has wide-open widows and a large front door, and last time it sold it was listed as having three livable floors. The current occupants leave the uppermost for storage, though. 

They’re quite nice young men. The shorter one with the eccentric hair is always keen to lend a hand when there’s heavy lifting to be done, and the tall one with the ties often goes door to door along the street, offering samples of the newest culinary creation he and his husband have cooked up. 

(If they  _ are _ husbands. The have different last names, but they certainly  _ act _ married. Still, always best not to assume, and to be perfectly honest the possibility of an upcoming wedding is quite exciting.)

They must have very demanding jobs: they’re always traveling. For work, they say, though it never seems to bother them, and they always come back smiling as though they’ve been on an adventure. The joys of working at something you love, the neighbors smile, or perhaps of working with  _ someone _ you love.

Summer evenings bring open windows and the soft sounds of piano and acoustic guitar. They’ll take the requests that are yelled across the street, always seeming to know the song, no matter how old or obscure. Indeed, they are as familiar with the old classics as the folks who request them, and often seem to have as much in common with their elderly neighbors as they do with the younger family that visit them. Old souls, the neighbors say, while their relatives raise an eyebrow at the comic-book references and slang being tossed around behind their backs. Those two have old souls.

The guests can  _ occasionally _ be worrying, to be fair. All sorts of people, not all entirely respectable, showing up at all hours of the day and night and staying for who knows how long. Some of them, the neighbors would swear, are barely more than  _ children _ – wandering around with no parent or guardian! 

(The neighbors tend toward the elderly side of elderly; for them, anyone under thirty may as well be an infant.)

They’ve begun to trust them more, though, as the years pass. Even the teenager with the spiked hair and cooler-than-thou attitude is, apparently, a teacher! So perhaps there is more to them than meets the eye, after all. 

Yes, they are nice young men, the residents of that house. Always on the go, but they’ve made a home in the time they have there, and settled into the quiet neighborhood as though they’d always been there. 

The only problem – and it isn’t a problem, not  _ really, _ more a matter of idle curiosity that the neighbors want answered – is the basement. The “lab,” or so the young men call it. And the neighbors trust them not to be up to anything  _ illegal, _ truly; from what they’ve said, they even have friends in law enforcement. 

They just wish they knew why, ever so occasionally, strange-colored smoke starts drifting out of the basement windows and up into the sky, and why those two nice young men come barreling out of the house soon after, coughing and berating each other about such strange things. pH balance and ignition temperature indeed. The neighbors doubt it matters.

What is really important is why, after the smoke has gone, the grass just outside those windows has turned blue.


End file.
